


Dabble: Chin

by BxBori9181



Series: Dabble [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, McDanno+1, Multi, Smut, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBori9181/pseuds/BxBori9181
Summary: Chin is normally the first one in... But not this morning.





	Dabble: Chin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love2hulksmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/gifts).



> After an email conversation with love2hulksmash that contained the words "strokes chin", I couldn't resist. Add to that the fact that she said she couldn't picture Chin like that...
> 
> Once again, I don't own H50... And not Beta'd so all errors are my own. Enjoy!

Chin stepped off the elevator and walked towards his office. He slowed when he heard noises. He was normally the first one in so he couldn’t imagine who would be there at this hour. He walked slowly and as quietly as possible towards his office… And then froze completely, not believing his eyes. 

There, with his office door wide open, stood Steve, leaning against his desk, head bent back in ecstasy, completely naked with an equally naked kneeling blonde at his feet. Chin didn’t need any extra guesses to figure out just which blonde it was at his feet. He knew he should move but he couldn’t. The sight before him sent a surge of lust he wasn’t aware of ever feeling before through his body.  
Chin knew Steve was attractive. And Danny was no slouch either. Chin wasn’t blind and he could appreciate a good-looking person, be it male or female. The thing shocking him at this moment was that he had never thought of a man in any other way but platonically. But here he was, standing there with his mouth still open, wanting nothing more than to touch both Steve and Danny. Steve looked beautiful in his ecstasy.

He must’ve made a sound because all of a sudden Steve’s piercing blue eyes met his own. Chin was hypnotized, unable to look away or speak. Steve smiled sexily at Chin and help his finger up to his lips. Danny must’ve done something truly amazing with his tongue because the next moment Steve was moaning filthily while shutting his eyes and arching his back. 

Once again, it occurred to Chin that he should probably leave. He shook his head to clear it. Without looking at Steve again he walked down to the locker room. There was no way he could leave with the issue he was having. He got to the locker room and moved to the back corner. He immediately undid his belt and pants, pulling both his pants and boxer briefs at once. He groaned once his dick was free of confinement. He was harder than he’d been in a very long time. He leaned back against the wall of lockers, moaning as he gripped his dick tightly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, bringing back the image of Steve and Danny that he had walked in on. 

Chin began to stroke himself slowly, using his own pre-come as lubrication. He moaned again as he remembered the jolt of lust as Steve looked him in his eyes. So engrossed in what he was doing, he didn’t hear the door open and he definitely didn’t hear the practically non-existent sounds of Steve and Danny looking for him. All he could think about was running his hands all over Steve and Danny both. Somewhere in the back of his head he thought he should probably be freaking out about wanting both men but he couldn’t worry about that right now. He was too busy enjoying the memory of Steve’s pleasure at Danny’s mouth.

He sped up, feeling his climax coming. His breathing stuttered and after one particularly rough stroke and a twist of his wrist Chin came, panting at the strength of his orgasm. He had never come that hard by himself. He stroked himself slowly and gently, milking the last few tendrils of pleasure. He leaned back against the wall even more. He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. Steve and Danny were seated on the bench in front of him stroking their own dicks, moments from release themselves. They both looked up at his intake of breath and then came simultaneously. Even with just having had an amazing orgasm, Chin felt his dick twitch. He let his head hit the locker behind him as he swallowed shallowly. He closed his eyes, not sure what to expect from the two men. He stood there on weak knees wondering what would happen next. 

He heard water running but still couldn't bring himself to move. He jolted when he felt a warm cloth against his skin. He opened his eyes to see Danny cleaning him up as Steve cleaned himself off. Danny passed Steve the cloth he was holding and pulled up Chin’s briefs and pants, but not fastening them. He waited for Chin to look at him. Chin finally met Danny’s eyes, uncertainty and fear in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their friendship. Chin had very few people in his life that he trusted and cared for the way he did Danny and Steve.

Danny looked at Chin and smiled. “You, Chin Ho Kelly, are a sexy man” Danny said huskily. Chin looked down as he blushed. Danny tilted Chin’s face back up. He placed a light kiss on his lips. Danny then moved to the side so that Steve could step in front of Chin. Steve searched Chin’s eyes and smiled. “Danny and I once had a conversation, after quite a few long boards, as to what it would be like to be with you, even if it was just once.” Steve smiled at Chin’s surprise. “See, we knew you were straight but we also figured that you could probably be convinced to dabble a bit.” Danny laughed at Chin’s mouth dropping open. “Do you have any idea how many mornings we have been trying to beat you here?” With that Chin laughed in relief and delight. Danny grinned and looked at Steve. Steve stepped closer to Chin, leaning to whisper in his ear. 

“So Chin, wanna dabble a bit?”


End file.
